conlangfandomcom-20200223-history
Fealke
The creator of Feulke, Märijuanaut, asks of you not to modify existing content in any way. This page is being significantly altered indefinitely. Reccomendations and concerns are welcome. Fealke is a conlang that tries to simulate a natural language. This language started development in November 2019. This is the first stage of the language, depending on how far I develop it I may evolve it. So expect some regularity in the phonological patterns and grammar for now. Introduction Fealke is a language spoken majorly on on the country of Asabedt, where it is the national language. The name Fealke comes from the verb Feal 'cronicle, witness', originating when villages met in a single place place to recount to their audience their crop yieldings, grievenses between two people or families, and any other formaliteies. the ke suffix has no descernable meaning. Asabedt means combined-land, or All-land from Asa 'all' and Bedt 'land'. Asabedt is a long island with a temperate oceanic climate not unlike southern Chilé, Southeast Australia, France etc. It's peole live in a preindustrial settiing, perhaps analogous to 1600 - 1800 AD Earth. Fealke is a mostly analytic language featuring predominantly !__! grammar. It has no gender but uses a moderately expanded series of noun classifiers, it uses an extensive number of particle types, it has honourifics and .... Phonology Consonants Vowels Phonotactics ('''C)(j, r) V '('j)(F'('F1))' whrajjco F1: This optional consonant must be the same consonant as the first F. Vowels adjacent to each other can be analysed as seperate syllables. m, n, p, b, t, d, c, k, kʷ, g, gʷ, ʔ, f, v, s, h, hʷ, l, j, ɾ, ᵐb, ⁿd, ᵑg ᵑgʷ, i, e, o, a Writing System Grammar Sio can Banket begin Palap want Tece Suoc firm, leading, sound Iandte last, endure, sustain Fen will Satora succeed Nouns Verbs Adjectives The adjective comes after the noun. For example: Adverbs Pronouns Conjuctions Prepositions Syntax Forming Questions Genitive There Are two particles that mark genitive functions in different ways, they are ''Oo and Ale. Oo as possesion: Ale as an indication of the idea of ”a kind of ...”: Indicating authorship: Plurals Fealke doesn't form plurals normally. There is a special affix that aatatches to family terms to make them plural: Elaav - family Himera - sister Himereev - Sisters Amp - brother Ampaav - brothers Casuk - cousin Paba - father Boma- mother Tense - Past, Present, Future Alun Present. lack off particle implies past. Numbers The word que (above) is used for composing numbers between 10 and 20. The affix -mas is used to derive ’tens of’ like thre english ’-ty’ in ’twenty’ or ’fourty’. There are a few irregularities such as 30 ’masseas’. The affix ’ze’ is used to express numbers over 199. it is derived from the word ’see, following, as'. WIP Mra Mere Alwer Kiwes Ramer has five particles which are found within the verb phrase and code various various spatial and aspectual distinctions. These are the itive marker āzà, the marker of accomplishment āká ‘ACC’, the completive marker āzá ‘COMPL’, the marker of simultaneity ārá ‘SIM’ and the marker of anticipation ká ‘ANT’. The general topic marker ca, the contrastive topic marker coka, the emphatic topic marker wenio, and the additive topic marker ces. The personal topic marker ejcen fat people TOP very slow. Core Lexicon Bedt N Land Qaskien IPA 1N Fort Qas ”strong” + Kjen ”home” Noun Classifiers Common Other Classifiers Honourifics Name Base Nanved IPA 1N Lake Words not in my LaTeX file Toco - N Mask jawarhala Souka - Egg __NOEDITSECTION__ Babwejo